Music in the Air
by xS I L E N T Harmony
Summary: Jade Davis was well on her way to being Band President. Declan Baker was only good for football and parties. When Jade's chosen to tutor Declan, will sparks fly? Or will one of them end up killing the other?


**This is my Post-NaNo novel, and I decided to share it with everyone :). Hope you enjoy this marching band story haha :)**

CAST (Because I have nothing better to do with my time lol):

**Declan Baker:** Alex Pettyfer

**Jade Davis:** Victoria Justice

**Haley Mitchell:** Ariana Grande

**SUMMARY**: Jade Davis was well on her way to being Band President, and being academically successful. Declan Baker was well on his way to being a washout football player that was only good for football and parties. When the two come together for Jade to get Declan's class grades up, will sparks fly? Or will one of them end up killing the other?

* * *

The heat outside was sweltering. Why people were outside some wondered exactly. However, it was not for no reason that these people that cars continually drove by were outside.

It was a school that these people were outside. A high school to be exact. The school in question? Northridge High was the high school of the area. While smaller in size compared to city schools, it still held a high success rate for all sports and academia.

And so, it brought together many kids with many passions. One in particular being the love of music. Almost ninety kids of all grades stood on the practice field behind Northridge High. It was not the best field, hence it being a practice field. However, the students in the Northridge Eagles were willing to work on it.

"Okay, let's do three sets of eight to five once more and we'll go in!" the band director yelled. The band director stood to the side of the field, watching the kids' feet as they marched in-step. Or, most marched in step. There were the few who did march in step. The kids in the drum line marched in-step as well, clicking their sticks to keep step.

Leading one of the lines was junior mellophone player Jade Davis. She led the line for several reasons. First was that she was an upperclassman. Second was that the brunette girl could walk in-step.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, hit!" Jade continued to yell. She mentally groaned to herself as some freshman stepped to forward on the yard lines painted in the grass or did not hit the yard line at all. The kids continued their last set of eight-to-five and yelled in happiness when the band director dismissed them.

"Jade, check it out. Getting an early start I see," Jade's friend, Haley Mitchell, whispered. The junior trumpet player pointed out toward the mass of blue showing. The football players.

Jade groaned and replied, "More like they're working on getting the freshman ready for slaps on the ass." Haley giggled to herself and walked along with Jade toward the band room. When they reached the band room, all people inside sighed in heaven. The band room had air conditioning running and felt so nice compared to the world outside.

When the two made it to their seats, they grabbed money and ran for the working vending machines outside. Putting money in, they chose a bag of over-priced chips and got a Gatorade from the other vending machine.

"So what do you think of the first show?" Jade asked. The two had gone outside to eat. While it seemed highly unpractical, it was much more peaceful.

"I think it's a good start, but I really hope the next show is cooler," Haley replied. She pulled her bright red locks up into a bun. She had begun to experiment with different colors of dye when she was in seventh grade. When she discovered the odd red, she knew she had to keep it. So, the trumpet player did.

"Oh, well I like _Carry On Wayward Son_," Jade replied. She smiled oddly at Haley and then the two began chuckling loudly. The chuckles turned quickly into laughter. The two doubled over and held their sides.

The two pulled themselves up to a sitting position just in time for the sound of cleats to hit the pavement. The football players were walking into the school. Jade and Haley quieted themselves, taking in all the football players that would hopefully lead the school into the state.

In the middle of all the mass of football player stood one blond. His hair was crazy with hat hair. He was laughing at something someone was telling him.

Declan Baker.

Jade rolled her hazel eyes and looked away. She refused to inflate the football players' egos anymore than they already were. In her opinion, it was ridiculous how they paraded around the school as if they owned it or something. The brunette stood after they had passed and threw her trash away. She turned back and motioned for Haley to follow.

They had a show to get ready.

"I don't know why you hate them so much, Jade," Haley confided while they walked.

"Why? Because they act as if they're so high and mighty. The band is the one who keeps them pumped up in the game. You know they lose drive during third quarter!" Jade replied.

"But without football we wouldn't be marching," Haley pointed out. Jade pouted. The brunette picked up the pace a little. She refused to let Haley's remark to get to her. They were the band after all; they were the best thing for the school.

The two made it to the band room in time for people to be separating into sections. Haley shrugged her shoulders and began walking toward the trumpets. She stopped short and turned toward Jade.

"I'm sorry," Haley tried. She smiled at Jade/

The brunette sighed dramatically and replied, "I know!" She smirked and walked over to the mellophones. She picked up her silver mellophone and followed the others in her section outside. There was one senior that led the group and four underclassmen. Two were sophomores and two freshmen.

"So, who's good on the Fight Song?" The senior asked. Jade smirked, chuckled, and shot her hand in the air. "Besides Jade," the senior finished.

The two sophomores raised their hands a little hesitatingly. One freshman raised their hand.

"Okay, well let's play it together and see if we can find problems that you might have," the senior suggested. The others picked up their mellophones and began to play the Fight Song.

Before they could finish, a clap was heard from somewhere close. Jade stopped playing and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened slightly but she covered it up.

Declan.

"Don't you have practice?" Jade asked coldly. The others had stopped by then.

"We're going there now but as we were walking, we heard a certain call of ours," Declan replied smugly. Jade rolled her eyes and turned away from the blond. While yes, the blond was extremely good looking—he had good reason to be. His abs were probably made of marble and his biceps looked incredible—he was also extremely arrogant. He bugged Jade. Immensely.

"Then tootle on down to practice," Jade snapped. She waved her hand in a shoo motion. The blond standing behind her scoffed mockingly.

"What? Am I bugging you?" Declan asked. His hands found Jade's shoulders and he squeezed a certain way that had the brunette squeezing her shoulders to her in an attempt to shake the hands off.

"Yes!" Jade yelled. "Please leave, we're trying to get ready for our first show in two weeks!"

"Fine," Declan said softer. "No need to go AWOL on me…" He took off toward the other players and left everyone staring at Jade questioningly.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Nothing," everyone mumbled simultaneously. The six went back to practicing the Fight Song. In the back of Jade's mind, she wondered what the looks were for.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please R they make me a better writer and feed my obsession!**


End file.
